Siete Pecados YoruSoi
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: ¿Quien no peca de algo? Por ejemplo, Soi Fong peca de irascible y Yoruichi... Yoruichi peca con ella ¿O es Soi Fong quien peca con Yoruichi?
1. IRA

**Notitas previas: **Este fic responde a una tabla de la comunidad de livejournal retos a la carta. Será una serie de drabbles o historias cortas relacionadas entre si y que como tema tendrán cada uno de los siete pecados capitales, por lo tanto habrán siete de ellos n.n

Advertir de que será YURI, algo que al ver la pareja (Yoruichi-Soi Fong) ya tendríais que haber supuesto porque es obvio xD

Y sin más os dejo el primer pecado: ira.. porque Soi Fong tiene motivos para ser irascible...

* * *

**Ira**

* * *

Sí, era irascible y siempre estaba enfadada, su expresión seria y su ceño casi siempre fruncido eran una buena prueba de ello.

En algún lugar había escuchado a dos novatos comentar que daba algo de miedo, siempre tan enfadada. No le importaba. También había escuchado a alguien comentar que era una amargada. Quizá fuera cierto, pero el pobre iluso que lo dijo no volvería a hacerlo nunca más.

Un sentimiento de rabia se extendía por cada fibra de su ser volviéndola irascible, agresiva, enfureciéndola... Pero al menos con el tiempo había logrado controlarse.

Años atrás, aproximadamente un siglo atrás, el teniente de la primera división se vio obligado a inmovilizarla él mismo, pues en un ataque de ira se había deshecho de todo aquello que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Gritó, peleó, apalizó, posiblemente incluso mató, destrozó y redujo a pedazos todo cuanto tuviera por delante mientras lágrimas de rabia y dolor se entremezclaban al caer de sus ojos. Hasta que lograron inmovilizarla.

Parecía una bestia salvaje, eso dijeron algunos. Y probablemente lo fuera, una bestia salvaje que había perdido la razón, que no lograba tranquilizarse, que no entendía porque la habían abandonado... ¿Una bestia salvaje o un animal abandonado?

Hacia apenas unos días que había vuelto a sentirse como aquella bestia salvaje, había peleado desenfrenadamente contra la persona que era el objetivo y seguramente el causante de todo su enfado, de toda su rabia, de toda su ira.

Ira, eso había sentido al verla sonriéndole. Rabia había sentido al ver que había vuelto para ayudar a los intrusos. Furia recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo al luchar contra ella. Odio fue lo que intentó transmitirle con cada ataque.

Y aun así todo eso desapareció ante la impotencia por no poder ganarle, ante la tristeza por recordar el pasado, ante el alivio de ver que estaba bien... Ante la alegría de volver a verla... Y había vuelto a sentirse como un animal abandonado.

Al pensar en todo eso Soi fong soltó un gruñido mientras miraba el árbol que tenía delante, casi partido en dos por el puñetazo que le había dado segundos antes. Se giró para mirar a la mujer que descansaba sobre la hierba, apenas a un metro de distancia, observándola con una sonrisa que le recordó tiempos pasados.

Irascible. Eso era lo que la mujer le había dicho cando golpeó al pobre árbol. "Eres demasiado irascible, Soi Fong." ¡Pero tenía motivos de sobra para serlo! No en vano le acababa de informar de que se iría de nuevo, sin ella. ¡Era para enfadarse!

Se sacudió las hojas que le habían caído encima tras semejante sacudida al árbol y se volvió a sentar al lado de la mujer.

- Yoruichi...- Empezó al cabo de un rato y volvió su cabeza para verla.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó ella, instándola a decir lo que pensaba.

- ¿Sabes que es la ira?

- Sí... –Contestó desconcertada, mirándola también.- ¿Por qué?

- ¿La has sentido alguna vez?

- Sí, claro... Pero...

- Yo no sabía que era.- Siguió Soi Fong, tumbándose para mirar como las nubes correteaban por el cielo.- Pensaba que sí, pero no era cierto... Aprendí que era cuando me abandonaste. Así que tengo derecho a ser irascible.

* * *

**Más notitas varias: **Bueno, pos hasta aquí el primer pecado de la lista, como ya he dicho el resto estarán relacionados (o eso pretendo) con este así que será un mini-mini fic raro XD

No os dejéis llevar por la temática del fic y sed buenos, dejadme un review (¿?) o un comentario en mi livejournal (la dirección está en mi profile XP )

Bye bee


	2. SOBERBIA

**Notitas previas: **Este fic responde a una tabla de la comunidad de livejournal retos a la carta. Es yuri del suavesito, y sigo esperando que me dejeis comentarios para ver si mejor me dedico al parchís o al cluedo...

Segundo pecado: soberbia, porque ella es la Diosa del Shunpo...

* * *

**SOBERBIA **

* * *

La puerta se abrió y en el reflejo pudo ver como los ojos de Kisuke Urahara, a pesar de quedar ocultos por la sombra del sombrero, parpadeaban sorprendidos. 

- ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó él.

- Nada.- Se limitó a decir volviendo a mirar su propio reflejo.

- ¿Nada? Mirarse en mi espejo, completamente desnuda, he de añadir ¿es nada?

Yoruichi se giró con los brazos en jarra y los ojos en blanco.

- Simplemente me miraba, eres demasiado molesto, lárgate.

- Está bien, está bien.- Sonrió el tendero.- Pero no me gastes el espejo.

La mujer vio como la puerta volvía a cerrarse y entonces volvió a dar media vuelta para seguir con la labor de mirar su reflejo.

Que quede claro, esto no lo hacía por egocentrismo, ni narcisismo, ni nada parecido, simplemente había olvidado como era su forma humana y sentía curiosidad.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que vivía como gato y el pelear contra Soi Fong se lo había recordado. No porque le hubiese costado ganarla, obviamente eso había sido pan comido para ella, pero sí que aquella pelea le había recordado lo mucho que le divertía –y gustaba- que su antigua alumna se quedase embobada mirándola.

Aunque a decir verdad ella también se había quedado mirando a Soi Fong. Había sido a una de las primeras personas que había ido a buscar mientras estaban en la Soul Society. Aun a riesgo de ser descubierta se había escabullido por todo el Seireitei hasta dar con ella y nada más verla se dio cuenta de que había crecido considerablemente en esos cien años.

Y se había sorprendido gratamente al ver que era la nueva capitana del segundo escuadrón. Al menos no había mejor sustituta para ella.

Durante la pelea había podido comprobar que su discípula había mejorado muchísimo y eso, como maestra suya, la llenaba de orgullo. Lo que miraba ahora en el espejo en realidad no era su cuerpo, sino las pequeñas marcas que evidenciaba su pelea contra Soi Fong, marcas que se quedarían en su piel durante un tiempo y que le harían difícil olvidar aquel enfrentamiento.

Aunque en el fondo Yoruichi sabía que nunca podría olvidar aquel_ reencuentro_.

Vencer a Soi Fong le había resultado fácil una vez usó el Shunko, pese que nunca hubiera imaginado que ella también supiera usarlo... sí, tenía que admitir que había mejorado mucho en estos años pero a pesar del tiempo ella seguía en plena forma y a la pequeña abeja aun le quedaba para alcanzarla.

Ella seguía siendo la mejor, la más rápida, la más fuerte, seguía siendo Yoruichi, la diosa del Shunpo.

Vale, un poco de egocentrismo sí que era, pero ella simplemente se limitaba a decir la verdad. Soi Fong había luchado contra ella, se habían medido y Yoruichi había vencido estrepitosamente.

Y no sólo había ganado la pelea.

Yoruichi aun recordaba claramente la expresión de desilusión y tristeza que durante un instante cruzó el rostro de la capitana cuando le comunicó que se iría de la Soul Society, justo antes de casi partir un árbol en dos y volver a su eterno rostro malhumorado. Aquella fugaz expresión también la había ganado para su memoria.

Pero lo que siempre recordaría era el llanto que sobrevino después de la lucha, cuando le preguntó porqué no la había llevado con ella. Sin duda aquel rostro desolado de Soi Fong lo guardaría para siempre en sus recuerdos, ya que era el mejor trofeo de todos y demostraba la _profunda_ _admiración_ que la alumna seguía sintiendo hacia la maestra. Y que orgullosa estaba de ser la maestra.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo y satisfecha con ella misma salió de la habitación, sin importarle el ir sin nada de ropa que la tapase.

Ya en la cocina fue directa a la nevera, cogió un brick de leche y se dispuso a beber de él cuando se fijó en el hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa, mirándola, casi podía ver las cejas de Urahara describiendo un par de perfectos arcos bajo el sombrero.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó, indiferente.

- ¿Me vas a explicar por qué te ha dado por pasearte desnuda por la tienda?

Ella bebió del cartón de leche y cerró la nevera con el pie. Caminó con pasos felinos hacia la salida, pasando por al lado de Urahara y mirándolo por encima del hombro, con soberbia.

- Porque soy la Diosa del Shunpo.

* * *

**Más notitas varias: **Bueno, pues un pecado por parte de Yoruichi.. no me acaba de gustar pero a Yo-chan dijo que le molaba así que...

¿Qué os están pareciendo? Sé que no hay muchos fans de esta pareja (o eso parece) pero también sé que alguien se lo lee (gracias a los hits xD) así que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión... es decir, dadle al botoncito de go! X3


	3. ENVIDIA

**Notitas previas:**Que sí, es otro pecado para la comunidad Retos a la carta de Livejournal, y sí, es YoruSoi y por lo tanto tiene yuri, pero nada exagerado...

* * *

**ENVIDIA**

* * *

El hombre que acababa de caer inconsciente al suelo fue levantado por dos de sus compañeros y llevado a un lado de la sala, donde más de una veintena de personas estaban en condiciones similares.

- ¡El siguiente!

Cada uno de los ahí presentes se encogió ante aquel grito pero el siguiente contrincante se adelantó hasta quedar delante de la mujer, mirándola con cierto temor pero dispuesto a dar todo lo que estuviese en su mano.

Soi Fong no tardó demasiado en derrotarlo y después a otro, y a otro más... los iba venciendo uno a uno con tanta facilidad que incluso le parecía una mala broma. ¿Es que no había ninguno que estuviera a su nivel? Por lo que parecía, no.

Después de casi una cincuentena de miembros de su escuadrón vencidos por ella, decidió que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo así que sin más, se retiró de la sala.

La pelea contra Yoruichi le había afectado demasiado. Ahora sabía que tenía que luchar más, que mejorar más, hacerse más fuerte hasta estar al nivel de su maestra, hasta superarla. Y por ello, desde que ésta se fue, Soi Fong no hacía más que entrenarse.

Pero¿a quien quería engañar? Dudaba mucho que entrenándose de aquella forma llegase algún día a superarla. Necesitaba luchar contra ella, contra la mismísima Shihouin Yoruichi, la Diosa del Shunpo.

Sí, entrenar como años atrás, cuando ambas peleaban a solas hasta quedar completamente agotadas y entonces lo dejaban para ir a comer algo, juntas, antes de volver a entrenar hasta que se les hacía de noche... O simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada junto a ella, como años atrás...

Si tan sólo no se hubiese ido...

Pero aquella mujer se había vuelto a marchar. Se había ido de nuevo al mundo humano, seguramente a encontrarse con Kisuke Urahara, seguramente entrenaría y pasaría el rato con él y muy probablemente vivirían juntos... La sola idea la hacía hervir de rabia.

¿Rabia, o tal vez... celos?

Dio un puñetazo a la pared que tenía al lado, abriendo una grieta. ¿Qué hacía Yoruichi viviendo con aquel traidor¡Era impensable¿Y entrenando con él¡Intolerable!

Sólo pensar que Kisuke Urahara podía ver a su maestra siempre que quisiera le hacía enfurecer, pensar que ese hombre podía hablarle con total confianza le hacía enloquecer, pensar que vivían bajo el mismo techo le hacía morir de celos.

Su imaginación la traicionó, y Soi Fong se encontró imaginándose a Yoruichi junto a aquel hombre, riendo junto a él, acercándose a él, tocándolo a él, besándolo a él... sus puños se crisparon y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, haciendo que sus dientes rechinaran.

Durante un segundo sintió envidia de Kisuke Urahara y quiso ser él, sólo para poder ser ella quien estuviese junto a Yoruichi.

Desenfundó a Suzumebachi y la clavó en el aire, haciendo uso de su kidou logró abrir una brecha entre ambos mundos y sin dudarlo ni un instante, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin mirar atrás, cruzó aquella puerta.

No tardó en encontrarlo, un pequeño y destartalado quiosco estaba frente suyo y completamente decidida abrió la puerta e irrumpió en su interior. Tal como pensaba ahí estaban los dos, sentados el uno al lado del otro y ambos mirándola con sorpresa.

- ¿Soi Fong? –Preguntó la mujer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó el hombre, ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte de la capitana.

- Vengo de visita.

Entró en la sala sin importarle no estar en su casa y sin dudarlo se sentó entre los dos, obligando al hombre a apartarse. Sentir celos de Kisuke Urahara le parecía caer demasiado bajo ¿quién podría sentir envidia de un traidor con sombrero? Por eso no permitiría nada que le provocase tener envidia de ese hombre.

Y sí para ello tenía que ir a ver a Yoruichi, inflingiendo algunos centenares de normas de la Soul Society en el proceso, así lo haría.

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Bueno, este es más bien raro... Supongo que es normal que Soi Fong tenga celos de Urahara, pero supongo que tener envidia de ese hombre debe de ser una deshonra para ella, al fin y al cabo Urahara es un traidor ¿no? XD

En este no hay mucho YoruSoi, se palpa porque es algo obvio, pero como en el anterior la cosa podría ser más evidente, sin embargo no quería alargarme mucho y además he tenido que borrar cosas porque era más bien codicia, y ese es otro pecado que aun no toca... XD

Pero aun así me gusta como quedó... ¿y a vosotros :3 ?


	4. PEREZA

**Notitas previas: **Blah blah blah... XD

* * *

**PEREZA**

* * *

Yoruichi se despertó cuando el sol ya hacía horas que había salido. En el quiosco Urahara todos llevaban horas trabajando -o haciendo ver que trabajaban- pero la mujer acababa de despertar. Y de hecho hacía días que se despertaba tarde...

O más que despertarse tarde es que directamente se pasaba prácticamente el día entero durmiendo.

Y la culpa de todo la tenía aquel lugar tan cómodo, tan cálido, aquel rinconcito tan agradable y acogedor que se le antojaba el paraíso y que había redescubierto un par de días atrás.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y salió del cuarto. Para cuando llegó a la cocina ya volvía a tener sueño así que ni siquiera saludó al hombre que había ahí sentado sino que, simplemente, pasó de largo de camino a la sala de al lado.

Ahí estaba. Sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a su objetivo, aquel lugar tan cómodo que tenía delante suyo.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Soi Fong.- Dijo casi ronroneando mientras se acercaba a ella.

Soi Fong sonrió y dejó la taza de té aun medio llena en el suelo, se reacomodó en el cojín y se quedó esperando.

- Llegas tarde, ya llevo un buen rato aquí y me tendré que ir en breve.- Reprochó la capitana.- ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto?

Yoruichi no contestó pero en cambio dio un pequeño saltito y subió al regazo de la chica para hacerse un ovillo.

Soi Fong suspiró. Desde que había decidido que visitaría a Yoruichi de vez en cuando, la hora que se pasaba en el mundo humano se la dedicaba a hacer de cojín de la mujer. O más bien de la gata. Sin embargo no le importaba, sentir el calor de su maestra tan cerca suyo compensaba con creces el esfuerzo de venir a ese mundo.

El gato negro esta vez sí que ronroneó cuando empezaron a rascarle detrás de la oreja. Con el paso de los días la chica había dejado de ser tan indecisa y vergonzosa ante esa situación y ahora sus caricias eran suaves y relajantes. Era increíble lo bien que se estaba ahí, lo a gusto y cómoda que se encontraba y la pereza que le entraba.

Hacía unos días había decidido pasar más tiempo en su forma original, pero tenía que admitir que en su forma de gato se estaba la mar de bien. Era cómoda, practica y lo mejor de todo, se podía hacer un ovillo y dormir horas y horas sin hacer nada más que ronronear de puro gusto. Más si es sobre las rodillas de Soi Fong.

Años atrás ya había podido comprobar lo cómoda que era su discípula, como una almohada cálida que le permitía olvidarse de todos los problemas y simplemente echarse a dormir. Y ahora que había vuelto a encontrar aquel lugar tan cómodo, lo aprovecharía lo máximo posible para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, aun a riesgo de convertirse en un perezoso o una marmota si seguía durmiendo tanto.

Pero es que se estaba tan a gusto...

- Yoruichi... –La voz de Soi Fong le llegó desde la lejanía y ella contestó con un murmuro que pareció más bien un ronroneo.- ¿Por qué siempre vas con esa forma de gato?

El felino abrió un ojo dorado y se dejó acariciar unos segundos más antes de alzar la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué, no te gusto en esta forma?

- N-No quería decir eso.- Contestó ella, nerviosa, provocando que Yoruichi sonriera, no que se notara demasiado, siendo un gato.

- Ah, ya entiendo... Te gusto más en esta forma.

Yoruichi tuvo que aguantar una carcajada al ver la cara de Soi Fong cuando en el lugar donde antes había un pequeño gato negro, ahora se encontraba una exuberante mujer desnuda. Las mejillas se le habían puesto tan rojas que parecía que estuvieran ardiendo.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Qu-Qué?!

La mujer sonrió ante la reacción y se reacomodó, dejando su cabeza sobre el regazo de la capitana y encogiéndose para sentir más el calor del cuerpo que tenía al lado.

- Vamos, déjame dormir un rato más.

Sólo un rato más, hasta que se le pasase esa insoportable pereza...

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Pereza... me da pereza escribir notitas xD Hmmm es mi pecado preferido ¡yo también quiero acariciar a Yoruichi! Y etto... ¿Qué os ha parecido¡¡Que no os de pereza dejarme un Review!! 


	5. CODICIA

**CODICIA**

* * *

Cuando Soi Fong abrió los ojos notó que todo el cuerpo le dolía. Miró a su alrededor medio adormecida aún y se preguntó como había podido quedarse dormida estando sentada de ese modo, normal que ahora la espalda le doliese una barbaridad.

Miró hacia abajo. Un cuerpo de mujer descansaba a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, que prácticamente no sentía de lo entumecidas que las tenía.

- ¿Eh?

Parpadeó. La mujer que dormía a su lado estaba tapada, tapada con una tela verde oscura que en un principio no reconoció pero que al ver los rombos blancos supo claramente que era. O más bien de quien era.

Frunció el entrecejo con rabia y rechinó los dientes intentando controlarse y no levantarse a matar al propietario de aquella chaqueta. En cambio se conformó con cogerla y tirarla lo más lejos que pudo.

El cuerpo sobre sus rodillas se removió, aparentemente molesto por el frío repentino. Y no era para menos, a fin de cuentas Yoruichi estaba completamente desnuda sobre su regazo... Ante esto Soi Fong notó claramente como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas mientras sus ojos reseguían una y otra vez la figura de la mujer.

Avergonzada por su indiscreción miró hacia otro lado, encontrándose la chaqueta de Urahara arrugada en la otra punta de la habitación. ¿Qué se creía que hacía ese hombre? No permitiría que se acercara a Yoruichi, no dejaría que la tocase y mucho menos que la cubriera con aquella tela sucia, impregnada con su repugnante olor a hombre. Porque era _su_ Yoruichi y de nadie más.

Yoruichi tembló ligeramente y Soi Fong frunció el ceño por su descuido. Intentando que no se despertara, se movió lentamente, primero levantó la cabeza de la mujer con delicadeza para apartar la tela que quedaba debajo y luego tiró del cinturón amarillo que ajustaba la capa a su cintura.

Ella se removió de nuevo cuando Soi Fong hizo peripecias para quitarse la capa pero no despertó ni cuando la capitana cubrió su cuerpo con la tela blanca, que contrastaba contra la piel morena de Yoruichi. Soi Fong sonrió al ver que el símbolo del segundo escuadrón había quedado bien visible.

- Te sienta bien el símbolo de mi escuadrón... pero mucho mejor mi homonka.- Susurró, acariciando el pelo de su maestra.

Lanzó una mirada furibunda a la tela verde que estaba en la otra punta. Pobre de Urahara si intentaba acercarse a Yoruichi porque no lo permitiría, no se la dejaría. Yoruichi era la persona más importante para ella, era su maestra, era su Diosa de la velocidad. Suya y no de aquel traidor con sombrero.

- ¿Ya te has despertado, Soi Fong? –El hombre acababa de asomarse por la puerta y la miraba desde debajo de su inseparable sombrero.

La mujer frunció aun más el entrecejo para lanzarle una muda advertencia al hombre que en esos momentos entraba en la habitación. Sus brazos se cerraron con mayor recelo sobre el cuerpo que descansaba en su regazo, dormido.

- Urahara... -Saludó ella, con voz cortante.

- Veo que ya no necesitáis esto.- La sonrisa del hombre mientras recuperaba su chaqueta provocó que la mandíbula de Soi Fong se tensara.- Pero... sin tu capa pasarás frío¿la quieres tú?

Un pequeño sonido metálico advirtió al hombre de que ya había tentado demasiado su suerte, así que escapó rápidamente de la habitación mientras soltaba una risilla cantarina y desquiciante.

Soi Fong dejó de nuevo la espada en el suelo y miró a la mujer que seguía placidamente dormida. Como años atrás se vio haciéndose una promesa a si misma, defendería a Yoruichi aunque le costará la vida, la protegería de cualquier peligro y, sobre todo, la mantendría alejada de Kisuke Urahara.

Apartó unos mechones lilas del calmado rostro de su maestra y se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de Yoruichi.

Porque ella era suya, y de nadie más.

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Vamos, que a Soi Fong sólo le falta gritarle a Urahara " Te ha quedao claro, axqueroso de mierda!??" XD

Ale, otro pecadito más y quedan dos... que con los que quedan no sé porque pero creo que la cosa se puede desmadrar mucho... estás dos siempre se me van de las manos y 'gula' aun pero 'lujuría' da pie a que se desmadren... y mucho ¿vosotros que pensáis, los hago subidillo de tono o no?

Pero antes que nada... dejadme algún review sobre este pecado, que vengo de comprobar los hits y sé que hay mucha gente que se lo lee... y como quien no quiere la cosa os animo a que os leáis 'Tú que eres el sol...' un fic YoruSoi compartido con Tifa-Lock :3 ¡Fomentemos el YoruSoi, que venza al UraYoru –puaj-!!


	6. GULA

**Notitas previas:** ¿Alguien no sabe aún que esto es yuri? XD**  
**

* * *

**GULA**

* * *

Algo le hizo despertarse. No supo que era, pero tenía una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo que le había hecho volver del mundo de los sueños, pero a pesar de ello no quería abrir los ojos, pues estaba demasiado cómoda.

Notaba el calor de Soi Fong haciéndole de almohada y si se fijaba un poco más también podía sentir su corazón palpitar muy cerca suyo, en un relajante compás que la incitaba a dormirse de nuevo. Sin embargo la extraña sensación seguía presente en su cuerpo y le impedía seguir descansando sin más.

Yoruichi se removió un poco y dispuesta a acicalarse el pelo después de la siesta, alzó una pata hasta su boca para lamerla. Sin embargo pronto advirtió que no estaba en su forma gatuna, así que dejó de lamerse la mano antes de parecer más rara.

- ¿Te has despertado?

La voz de Soi Fong la hizo removerse hasta quedar boca arriba y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de la capitana que no pegaba demasiado con el leve sonrojo y la pequeña sonrisa que también adornaban su cara.

- Buenos días.- Sonrió.- Menuda siesta.

- Sí, parecía que no te fueras a despertar nunca.

- Eres demasiado buen cojín... -Murmuró mientras se estiraba, y fue entonces cuando se fijó en que estaba medio tapada con algo.- ¿Y esto?

- Parecía que tenías frío, así que te tapé con mi capa.

La mujer cogió la tela blanca y se tapó la cara con ella. Estaba caliente después de estar tapándola a ella y era suave... y además... además olía a Soi Fong. Yoruichi se encontró aspirando el aroma que se encontraba en la capa, disfrutando de aquel olor que la embriagaba, envolviéndola por completo y llenándola de una extraña sensación.

Había algo raro. Se sentía rara.

De repente su estómago gruñó y se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, pero no sólo eso, tenía la impresión de que había probado algo y que eso era lo que había despertado su apetito. ¿Pero el qué?

Apartó la capa y volvió a mirar a la chica, quien ahora la observaba con una ceja alzada. Yoruichi se quedó un momento mirándola hasta que finalmente sonrió. No podía ser de otro modo, eso explicaría muchas cosas, su repentino apetito, el sonrojo de Soi Fong y la extraña sensación de sus labios.

Alargó su mano para coger el brazo de la capitana y acercárselo. La tela olía a Soi Fong pero no sabía a ella, así que abrió la boca y mordió el brazo que acababa de capturar.

Soi Fong soltó una exclamación cuando le clavó los dientes en la carne. Sin embargo no apretó demasiado, tampoco quería herirla, sino descubrir a que sabía. Aunque si le hacía un poco de daño tampoco importaba, a fin de cuentas que tuviese tantas ganas de saber el gusto que tenía no era culpa suya, sino de su discípula.

- Estate quieta.- Protestó Yoruichi cuando ella intentó apartar el brazo.

- ¿Qué me esté...¡Me estás mordiendo!

Como si no fuera obvio. Yoruichi rió y dejó de morderle, ahora en cambio empezó a lamer su brazo, lentamente, pasando su lengua por la mayor superficie de piel posible, degustándola, intentando descifrar a que sabía.

¿Era salada o más bien dulce? Se incorporó un poco para estar más cómoda y volvió a morderle, luego la lamió y chupó ligeramente, deslizó la punta de su lengua por todo su brazo y cuando llego al hombro volvió a morderla.

- ¿A qué sabes? –Preguntó mientras pasaba a lamer su clavícula.

- ¿¡Yo...Yoruichi!?

Soi Fong estaba más que sonrojada, la miraba con los ojos abiertos en par en par y empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente, sin embargo eso sólo consiguió divertir un poco más a la mujer, quien seguía dispuesta a averiguar cual era su sabor exacto. ¿Tal vez un poco picante? Deslizó su lengua a la garganta de la chica y luego empezó a subir hasta su mejilla. Había algo más, era... ¿amarga?

Encontró sus labios, entreabiertos, un poco temblorosos, sorprendidos y sobre todo calientes. No tardó en relamerlos y luego atrapó el inferior con los dientes, tirando ligeramente durante un momento, antes de capturar su boca apresándola con sus labios. Su lengua logró abrirse paso hasta el interior de la cálida y húmeda boca de Soi Fong y empezó a explorarla sin piedad, lamiendo cada rincón que encontraba.

Y al fin lo supo. Soi Fong no era ni salada ni dulce, tampoco era picante o amarga. Soi Fong era indescriptiblemente deliciosa. Y se la quería comer.

* * *

**  
Notitas varias** La cosa se me ha desmadrado un poco más de lo que esperaba en un principio, y aún queda el pecado más "lujurioso" de todos XDDD Así que a saber donde irá a parar esto...

Bueno, llevo todo el día del sofá a la cama pasando de vez en cuando por el pc, estoy un poco muy griposa y el pecado este es más bien una paja mental, pero vaya ¿cómo ha quedado?

Me da algo de penita, pues sólo queda uno más y se habrán acabado los pecados... pero siempre nos quedarán otros fics xD


	7. LUJURIA

**Notitas previas**: El YoruSoi implica Yuri y Lujuria implica algo de porno... pero sutil sutil, nada importante... creo XD

* * *

**LUJURIA**

* * *

Soi Fong estaba inmóvil y sin saber como reaccionar. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y sin embargo todos sus sentidos se lo demostraban con una claridad abrumadora.

Veía a Yoruichi a sólo unos centímetros de ella, tan cerca suyo que podía oler su característico perfume y escuchar el sonido de su respiración entrecortada, incluso podía degustar el sabor de sus labios y tocar su cuerpo desnudo... sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en la mujer que tenía delante y sentía tantas cosas que estaba empezando a volverse loca.

Las manos de su maestra se deslizaban con habilidad por todo su cuerpo, despertando escalofríos y un sinfín de sensaciones que nublaban la razón de la chica. Cálidas, suaves, desquiciadamente juguetonas... Las manos de Yoruichi no paraban de recorrer todo su cuerpo con lujuria mientras sus labios se divertían mordisqueando todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Una exclamación rozando al jadeo escapó de la boca de Soi Fong cuando notó la lengua de su maestra deslizarse con parsimonia por su cuello, tembló de arriba abajo y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de la mujer. Yoruichi soltó una risilla y volvió a lamer justo en el mismo punto, provocándole un nuevo escalofrío.

- ¿Qué sucede... Soi Fong? –Ronroneó mientras se deshacía del cinturón de la capitana.- ¿Me detengo?

Soi fong se tensó al notar como Yoruichi se separaba de ella y la miraba con una sonrisa juguetona, relamiéndose como si ante ella tuviera un festín. Era evidente que aunque le pidiera que se detuviese no lo haría, pero¿quién en su sano juicio le pediría tal cosa?

- No... – Suplicó más que dijo, con la voz entrecortada y cargada de excitación.- Sigue...

- Por supuesto.- Aseguró ella, deshaciéndose de la parte de arriba del traje de shinigami.- Si me lo pide la capitana del segundo escuadrón... no puedo negarme.

La chica respondió con una sonrisa a la pequeña burla de Yoruichi y alzó las manos, rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndola hacia ella mientras se recostaba en el suelo. Ambas soltaron un suspiro lleno de anhelo cuando sus pieles se tocaron directamente, cuando sus pechos se rozaron mientras el calor entre ambas era cada vez más y más sofocante.

La piel morena de Yoruichi se erizó cuando los dedos de Soi Fong la tocaron de manera indecisa, titubeando e incluso temblando ligeramente. La miró con una sonrisa, diciéndole sin necesidad de palabras que la tocase todo lo que quisiera, pues ella no pensaba contenerse y Soi Fong pudo leer eso y más en los ojos de su maestra, permitiéndole reunir el valor que necesitaba.

Yoruichi era igual de suave en su forma humana y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, Soi Fong sabía eso con certeza.

Es indescriptible todo lo que se puede sentir con una sola caricia. Admiración, respeto, anhelo, cariño, amor, deseo, lujuria... todo y más concentrado en un leve roce que provocó que Yoruichi se viera obligada a retener el aire durante unos segundos, soltándolo después en un suspiro, cuando Soi Fong decidió mover la mano con paso firme y decidido.

Soi Fong delineó la figura de la mujer y se detuvo dubitativa mientras Yoruichi se deshacía de la poca ropa que aun quedaba entre las dos. Los ojos de la capitana buscaron los de su maestra y cuando los encontraron se quedaron mirándose fijamente, perdiéndose la una en las pupilas de la otra. Respiraban entrecortadamente, estaban sonrojadas y sus cuerpos pedían con anhelo el contacto del otro, atrayéndose con la fuerza de un imán, sin embargo durante unos segundos no se movieron, simplemente mirándose.

Un mechón liláceo se deslizó por el hombro desnudo de la mujer y cayó hasta el pecho de Soi Fong. Ésta apartó los ojos de Yoruichi y llevó su mano hasta cogerlo, jugueteando con él entre sus dedos, deleitándose con el tacto suave de aquel largo cabello que tanto le gustaba.

- No piensas volver¿verdad? –Preguntó, con la vista fija en el cabello lila.

- No puedo, Soi Fong.

- ¿Lo has intentado acaso? –Le reprochó.- Prefieres quedarte aquí... sin mí.

- Siempre puedes venir conmigo.

- ¿Dejarlo todo? –Volvió a mirar a aquellos ojos dorados.- ¿Traicionar a la Soul Society y convertirme en una proscrita? Lo haría, bien sabes que lo haría, pero...

- No puedes girar la espalda a tu vida.- Sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

- No soy tan fuerte como tú.- Susurró mientras colocaba el mechón tras la oreja de Yoruichi.

- Al contrario, tú no huyes, yo si lo hice.

Soi Fong sonrió, una sonrisa triste que fue borrada por un nuevo beso de Yoruichi. De nuevo sus labios se encontraron vehementes, sus lenguas se buscaron anhelantes, sus pieles chocaron con ardor y sus manos se movieron con lujuria. Sus cuerpos se necesitaban mutuamente, siempre se habían necesitado y sin embargo había tenido que pasar tanto tiempo para que se encontraran al fin.

- ¿Puedo...- Empezó Soi Fong, siendo cortada por un pequeño gemido.- ¿Puedo al menos venir siempre que pueda?

- Más te vale venir.

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Vaya, se acabaron... este es el último! (leer a lo Asuka en EoE XD) La verdad es que esperaba que se me fueran más de las manos pero parece ser que he podido controlarlas bastante... es hasta un poco kawaii, con la conversación esta rara del final, que no sé que pinta ahí pero que así ha salido XD

¿Qué os han parecido los pecados? Nada del otro mundo ¿verdad? Podría haberlos elaborado un poco más pero... bah.

Y bueno, ahora que he terminado con los pecados... supongo que no tardaré en pillarme otra tabla (la próxima tiene todas las cartas de ser una de Evangelion XP), pero de momento están los exámenes... jodidos exámenes... y mi fic de CCSakura, que a ver si no se estanca...

Para los fans del YoruSoi que se hayan quedado con ganas... hago publicidad subliminal de mi otro fic de estas dos, al igual que todos los de Tifa-Lock... Y también tenemos uno las dos a medias, la verdad es que no os lo podéis perder XD (Soy tan sutil con la publicidad como Soi Fong con lo que siente por Yoruichi xD descarao)

En fin... se acabó lo que se daba, me lo he pasado muuuuuuy bien escribiendo esto y espero vuestros comentarios en forma de review, nee?

Bye bee!!


End file.
